


Patience, Patient

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Negotiations, Chastity Device, Cum control, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Edging, Financial Domination, Light CBT, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Playing Doctor, light age play, like not really age play but a whisper of it, restrainits, ruined orgams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Link finds out what happens when he disobeys doctor's orders





	Patience, Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usefulmammal (annabelle_leigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



Link walked down the sidewalk at a clip, his brown loafers hitting the pavement with a determined stride. The day before, he’d received an unexpected call from Rhett, asking to meet for coffee before their next session which was to happen a week later. He wasn’t sure why Rhett wanted to meet. Only that they _had things to discuss_. Link picked a little coffee shop down the street from his work so he could duck out on his lunch break. But now, he wished he’d picked somewhere a little further so he would have more time to compose himself. He stopped at a few storefronts before the cafe to check himself out in the reflection of the glass. With shaky hands, he smoothed down his navy blue button down shirt and made sure it was properly tucked into his khaki pants. He fluffed up his hair and grinned widely to make sure he had nothing in his teeth. He was nervous. After all, the last time he’d seen him, Rhett had pushed him past the brink of sexual torture with multiple devices, he’d fucked him, and worst of all, to Link anyway, comforted him while he cried like a baby. 

Link sighed and pulled open the door to the coffee shop. Rhett was already there, looking handsome as ever. He was dressed much more casually than his doctor get up, opting instead for a black and white plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and grey sneakers. His hair stood high in a wild, curly pompadour. If he’d been hot in his doctor’s outfit, he was down right gorgeous in casual wear. He stood and his smile nearly made Link collapse right there in the restaurant. Somehow, though, Link found the courage to walk over. 

“Hello, Link,” Rhett said, motioning for Link to sit.

“Hello…” his brain did somersaults. _Doctor…? Rhett….?_ “uh...Sir,” he winced as soon as he said it.

The corners of Rhett’s eyes crinkled with tiny crows feet as he laughed heartily. He reached across the table and squeezed Link’s hand. “We’re just two guys having coffee, Link. You can call me Rhett.”

“Okay. Rhett,” he looked up at him with a tiny grin. “Thank you.”

“Can I get you a coffee? Something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine.” Link was too nervous to even consider eating.

“Link. Get something, if only so I don’t have to eat alone.”

“Okay uh, a black coffee.”

“Sounds good. While I’m ordering, I’d like you to take a look at this and fill it out. It’s a list of, uh, activities, you may be interested in exploring with me. These are all activities I’m totally into, so don’t be afraid of me judging you or thinking you’re weird if they make you curious. If there’s something you’re into that’s not on the list, I can help you find someone who is into it.” Rhett stood to go to the counter. On the way by he leant down and whispered in Link’s ear, “By the way, you calling me Sir? So hot.”

“Fuck,” Link whispered.

He turned over the page and saw an extensive list of sex acts and medical implements and procedures. Beside each one was a spot to rate his interest from one-five. He tried to stop blushing as his imagination ran wild with the scenarios presented on the page. Most things earned a three or four, a few got a one, and several got a five. 

Rhett returned with a green tea and a ham and cheese panini for himself and a black coffee and carrot muffin for Link. “I know you said you didn’t want anything but, just in case,” he said as he put the plate in front of Link. 

Link slid the paper over to him and nervously watched Rhett as he went over it. He began to pull apart the muffin, mindlessly eating it as Rhett studied the page. “Hmm, yes. I can work with this, for sure.” His eyes were practically twinkling as he looked at Link from across the table.

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. Aside from our monthly sessions, how involved would you like me to be?”

 _Move into my house and fuck me raw morning, noon and night_?Link thought to himself. "Umm." 

“Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself, are you currently in a relationship?”

Link stammered, “...wh-”

“Charles?!” A middle aged woman came up to the table. “I swear this is the first time you’ve ever left the office for lunch. Usually you sit at your desk with a sandwich and avoid talking to everyone in the break room. Are you going to introduce me to your friend? Is this the reason you’ve been so smiley the last few weeks?!”

Link sat with a horrified look on his face, unable to speak. 

“Hi, I’m Rhett,” Rhett said, dripping with southern charm. He reached out to shake the lady’s hand. “I’m a college buddy of Charles’. Just in town for the day, so he broke his routine to meet me for coffee.”

“Rhett, well I do declare!” she said, in a crappy Scarlett O’Hara impression. “I’m Margie. I’m the receptionist at Charlie’s office. So, where are you from?” she began to pull out a chair at the table to join them.

“So nice to meet you, Margie,” Rhett said, his foot hooked around the chair so she couldn’t pull it out. He turned his head and made direct eye contact with Link. 

“Now Charles, remember Trent?”

“Huh?” 

“From college. I ran into him last week.” Rhett stared directly into Link’s eyes, leaving no opportunity for Margie to insert her into the conversation.

“Oh yeah. What’s he up to?” 

“Wouldn’t you know it, he’s a gynecologist now.”

Link laughed, nearly spitting coffee out of his nose. “Now that I think about it, makes sense.”

Rhett laughed in return, clasping his hand on his chest. Margie frowned and left the coffee shop in a huff.

“Charles, huh?” Rhett took a sip of his tea, his eyes squinted accusingly. 

“Technically that’s my first name, but my middle name is Lincoln so all my friends call me Link. I swear, I wasn’t lyin’, I come by it honestly.”

“Link, if you wanted to give me a fake name it wouldn’t matter to me. For a lot of my clients, I’m a very separate part of their actual life. Which is why I asked if you were in a relationship. It’s none of my business if you are. But I also need to know not to send you home all bruised up if you have a wife waiting for you.”

Link’s eyelids fluttered as he thought about being bruised by Rhett’s large, capable hands. “...Right. No, I’m single.”

“Here’s how I like to do things. We’ll have our monthly sessions at the Pain Palace in the medical room, but I would also like to give you orders via text or phone. I might ask you to facetime me while you perform a task that I ask you to do, or I might text you with demands. Also, I may make house calls. That being said, I understand you have a life, and a job, and all of that. I just want to keep the good feelings you’ve been feeling since our last session going. But also, as we see each other regularly, we will bond more and you will hopefully be willing to put more trust in me. I’d like to take you to places you never thought possible. Does that sound like something you’d enjoy?”

“It sounds like everything I’ve ever wanted but didn’t know I could have,” Link whispered, trying to hide the pure joy in his voice.

“Very good. l Also, I want you to understand that I have other clients and demands and a life outside my work. It is up to my discretion if, or when I communicate with you. If you initiate contact I may respond, but if I don’t that’s my prerogative. I care for all my submissives very much, but I also need to take care of myself.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t-”

“I know. It’s just something that needs to be said. Also, I realize you are trusting me with a very private and fragile part of yourself and I take that seriously. When we play, I am responsible for your well being and I’ll take care of you. It is a lot of work, having someone give themselves over to you.”

“You are so dedicated, Rhett. I know I’m in good hands.”

“Now, for the part I hate.”

Link looked up from his muffin and half finished coffee.

“My fees to be your dom are five thousand dollars a month, payable by e-transfer the morning of our appointment. If that’s prohibitively expensive I understand. But-”

“No. No. It’s good.”

“Okay! Great. I was hoping you’d say yes. Our session was so great, I look forward to it being an ongoing thing. I know it’s a lot of money, but it’s also a lot of work, and I invest a lot back into new equipment and whatnot. Thanks for giving up your lunch break for me. I’m going to take this and get working on our session for next week,” Rhett replied with a wink as he picked up the list of rated activities. 

The pair stood and Rhett leaned in to Link’s ear. “I’m glad I know your real name. Now I have something to call you when you’re misbehaving, _Charles_.”

Link stood dumbfounded and glassy eyed in the middle of the coffee shop. He only snapped out of it when he heard the bell on the door chime as it closed behind Rhett. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Link thought as he ran to the washroom and locked the door with shaky hands. Before he knew it his pants were around his ankles and he was leaning on the door, cock in hand as he jerked off, hard and fast. He’d been ordered not to by the good doctor. He knew that. And he’d tried. But once or twice (or several dozen times) over the past few weeks, memories of his session with Dr. McLaughlin had flooded his brain and the only way he could function was to come. Just the way Rhett had growled _Charles_ in his ear had him hard and dripping precome in his boxers. His watch rattled on his wrist as he stroked himself. “Hello? You almost done in there?” a voice came from the other side of the door. Link closed his eyes tighter. He thought about Rhett in his doctor’s outfit. How good it felt when Rhett fucked him, how Rhett’s cock slid down his throat and what it felt like to choke on it. He came hard with a broken moan, which he tried to stifel with a cough. He turned on the tap and wet some paper towel to clean the come off his shirt. He hadn’t thought this through and ended up a mess. Satisfied with his clean up, he slowly opened the door. “Sorry. Spilt coffee on my shirt. Had to rub it out.” He winced at his own double entendre. 

* * *

The morning of their session, Link logged into his online bank account and sent five thousand dollars to Rhett. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of handing over half his salary to Rhett inexplicably turned him on to no end. He didn’t care, it’s not like he was spending it. And he made more than enough to live comfortably without it. But paying for it was so humiliating that it instantly put him in a submissive mind frame. 

He spent the better part of the morning taking his time getting ready. He made sure he scrubbed every inch of himself in the shower, that his hair was styled perfectly. He even took time to pick out some of his hipper clothes, settling on a graphic David Bowie t-shirt and tight dark skinny jeans topped with a mustard cardigan. He wanted to look good.

He arrived to his appointment and waited nervously in the medical room. He wondered what Rhett had in store for him today. He went back to the checklist he’d filled out and his stomach fluttered at some of the things he’d marked a five beside. The fluorescent lights hummed and flickered. He chewed on a ragged fingernail and bounced his leg in anticipation. The door opened with s squeak and closed heavily behind the doctor. “Good morning, Mr. Neal. Nice to see you again,” Rhett said warmly as he flipped through a manila file folder with Link’s paperwork in it. 

“Hello R-Doctor McLaughlin,” Link said. He couldn’t help smile at the handsome man in front of him. Rhett’s doctor’s outfit was perfect again. Navy dress pants, crisp white shirt, a navy and yellow tie, and of course the requisite lab coat and stethoscope. His hair was conservatively restrained, not wild like it had been at the cafe. He reached into a cabinet and retrieved a medical gown and handed it to Link. “Put this on, get up on the table. I’ll be right back.”

Link couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. He stripped down, folded his clothes and placed them on the chair and put on the gown. He hopped up on the examination table, already hard over what was about to happen.

“How are we today, Mr. Neal?” Rhett asked as he washed his hands and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. 

“Fine, doctor,” Link swallowed hard. The anticipation was killing him. 

“I’m going to start with a little exam, see how you’re getting along.” Rhett moved behind him and dug his gloved fingers into the spot under Link’s jaw, roughly turning his head left and right. Link’s eyes fluttered closed. Rhett pressed the stethoscope to his chest. Then his hands moved down Link’s body, aggressively prodding into his muscles. “Feet in the stirrups, Mr. Neal,” he said as he took a seat on the tiny metal stool at the foot of the bed. He lifted the bottom of Link’s gown, exposing his genitals. He sucked in air at the sight of Link’s erection. “Someone is keen,” he said as he tried to hide the smile under his mustache. His gloved hand gave a single slow stroke of Link’s cock, smearing precome from the head, down the shaft. Then his hand went to his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. The doctor’s expression went dark as he squeezed again.

“Seems like you didn’t follow doctors orders regarding masturbation, Mr. Neal…” he squeezed harder. 

Link groaned in discomfort. “I’m sorry. I tried. I tried so hard, but I couldn’t help it.”

Rhett sighed. “I had other things planned for you today, but it seems like I need to teach you to control yourself.”

He removed his gloves and threw them in the trash. The door slammed behind him as he left the room without comment.

Link knew he’d fucked up. Rhett had given him one simple order and he hadn’t followed it. Truth be told, he spent the last month jerking off like a teenager. He was just so keyed up all the time since his first session with the hot doctor, it was all he could do to keep his hands of himself. But now he had to face the consequences.

Rhett returned some time later. He put a few things out onto a tray that he wheeled over to the foot of the bed by his stool. Then he washed his hands and put on another pair of latex gloves.

“Alright Mr. Neal, I’m concerned about how much you have been masturbating. I am going to help you gain control over yourself. I am going to stimulate you, but under no circumstances will you have an orgasm today. Do you understand?”

Link swallowed hard, “Yes, doctor.”

“Good… you know what, better take your gown off. I need to see _everything._ ”

Link leaned forward and Rhett undid the ties on the gown and slipped it off Link’s arms. He threw it in a laundry basket in the corner. Link felt incredibly exposed, lying there naked on the exam table.

The doctor slipped a cockring around Link’s cock and balls, adjusting it so it was good and snug around his already throbbing erection. He squeezed some thick lube into his palm and began to stroke Link’s dick agonizingly slow. He picked up the speed and his gloved, lubed hand made a filthy squelching sound with every stroke. Just as Link would start thrusting along to the rhythm, the doctor would change speed or direction, completely throwing him off. 

Link’s thigh muscles clenched. He wanted to come so badly, yet he didn’t want to disappoint Rhett. “I’m gonna-”

Rhett pulled his hand away completely, neglecting Link’s dick. Link whimpered at the loss of friction. 

He gently tickled Link’s balls and then gave his cock one long, slow, stroke followed by another break. Then another unbearably slow stroke. Rhett held his open fist just out of reach of Link’s cock and smirked as his cock bounced around, reaching for it. Another stroke, and the muscles in Link’s stomach clenched.

Rhett continued with painfully slow strokes. Link whimpered at the loss every time his hand pulled away. Quickly one hand reached up and tweaked Link’s left nipple, hard. 

“Did you know, Mr. Neal,” he said as his hand slid slowly down Link’s ribs which heaved up and down with exertion, “that the nipples are the home of the sex drive?”

Link shook his head _no,_ as Rhett continued to stroke him slowly. 

The doctor squeezed more lube into his hand and jerked off Link again, hard and fast. Link wanted to scream it felt so good, but also, he desperately wanted to come. His hips bucked with every stroke, in an attempt to thrust deeper and harder into Rhett’s hand.

“Control yourself, Mr. Neal,” Rhett said, removing his hands again. He sat back on his stool and watched Link squirm.

Link’s hands moved of their own accord and shakily, he began to reach for his own dick. He tried to will them to stop. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, let alone come. But he had no control over his actions. His need to come overrode all rational thought. Before his fingers could graze his cock, Rhett grabbed both wrists and held them firmly by Link’s sides. 

“Do I need to get the restraints, _Charles_?”

“No, no,” Link shoved his hands under his body and sat on them in an attempt to gain control.

The doctor wrapped his hand around Link’s engorged cock and flicked it into his sharp hipbone. His stomach filled with white hot heat that subsided quickly. “This...” he flicked it again. “Is what happens…” and again, “when you don’t…” “follow…” “my….” “orders!” he punctuated the last flick with a hard smack to his testicles.

“Fuck… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please.”

Link moaned in gratitude as Rhett’s palm wrapped firmly around the head of his cock and moved in fast, short strokes. Link’s feet were up in the stirrups and his hands were underneath him but the rest of his body pushed off the table, muscles twitching and twisted as he tried to push deeper into Rhett’s fist. He had no control over his body. He just needed the warm slick friction of Rhett’s hand and he’d do anything to get it.

Rhett firmly laid a heavy arm over Link’s lower stomach, pinning him in place. He held Link’s cock still in his firm grasp. His face got closer and Link moaned as the doctor’s warm breath hit the underside of his cock. His hands pulled out from under his body and tangled in Rhett’s hair. For a moment Rhett’s head dipped under the pressure and his soft beard swept against Link’s aching testicles.

“Mr. Neal!” Rhett bellowed as he jerked his head out of Link’s grasp. 

“I’m sorry, I- don’t know what came over me Doctor, I-”

Rhett grabbed his arms and pushed them down by his sides, his aching dick forgotten as Rhett pulled up leather cuffs that were attached to either side of the bed and secured them around Link’s wrists.

Rhett’s fingers trailed up Link’s arms, lightly tickling him. They gently traced his delicate collar bones and then each hand violently pinched a nipple, twisting them hard in opposite directions, pulling a scream from Link’s throat. His hands traveled down Link’s sides, slowly bumping over each rib until he reached his hips. His hands began to knead Link’s thighs. Gently at first, then with firm pressure as the large muscles in Link’s legs bucked against him. His hands ghosted over Link’s neglected cock and he whimpered pathetically.

Satisfied that Link had been teased enough, Rhett slowly stroked him again from base to tip and back again. He jerked him off faster and faster until Link was pulling against his restraints, moaning loudly. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and he breathed heavily, his stomach falling in time with every stroke. He was so close. He didn’t want to disappoint the doctor again. Sensing Link’s proximity to the edge, the doctor backed off until he was just stroking the back of Link’s cock with his index finger.

“Should I let you ejaculate, Mr. Neal?” he asked as his finger slowly slid back and forth under the head of Link’s dick.

Link didn’t know if it was a trick question or not. He wanted to come so bad. “Ungh… no?” he said, hoping he’d given the right answer.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t. But I’d better let you now. Because I will see to it that you don’t orgasm before your next appointment. Do you understand?” he increased the pressure.

“Fuck, oh God, yes.” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

A few more hard swipes of his index finger and Link was leaking come all over his stomach. He whined as it practically poured out of him, without any orgasm. 

“Wha-”

“I said you could ejaculate, Mr. Neal. I didn’t say you would have an orgasm.” Rhett got up and got a cloth to clean up Link’s stomach and groin. “That was called a ruined orgasm. Basically, you get to the point of ejaculation but all stimulation ceases before you can actually have an orgasm. Your brain doesn’t get flooded with all those feel good hormones and your body doesn’t tense and release like it does with an orgasm. That’s why your semen came out in sad dribbles rather than powerful spurts.”

Link sighed and collapsed on the bed.

Rhett slowly pulled off the cockring. “You’re still aroused, too. You’re body and brain don’t know you’ve ejaculated so you stay all keyed up.” he gave Link’s dick a cruel flick. He opened up a small mini fridge that was hidden behind a cabinet door and pulled out a fabric ice bag. Link’s entire body jolted as the doctor plunked it down on his groin. “This should help with the engorgement,” he said matter of factly. 

“Now. You weren't a model patient, by any means, but I know that wasn’t easy. Good boys who go through difficult procedures get a treat.” The doctor opened a cabinet behind Link’s head. “Cherry or grape?”

 _Is he actually going to give me a god damned lollipop?_ Link thought, his brain still foggy with what had just happened. “Uhh, grape?” he replied.

He couldn’t see Rhett, but he could hear him fiddling around behind his head. Then Rhett lowered the exam table so Link was flat on his back. Rhett held his head with one hand while he lowered the headrest of the bed so it was lower than the rest of the examination table. Then, he gently set Link’s head on it. 

Link tried to see what was happening but before he could make sense of things, his senses were flooded with the scent of artificial grape and the feeling of hot flesh on his lips. He opened his lips and Rhett’s hard dick slid into his mouth. The angle of the bed made his gag reflex almost non-existent as the doctor fucked into his throat. The doctor’s thumbs gently rested on his temples as his large hands grasped his jaw to slightly adjust his position. Link loved giving head, but normally he got to control the speed and depth. He was the one who got to make his partner fall apart. But Rhett wasn’t his partner. He was his dominant, and Link was only too happy to lie back and be a human fuck toy for his handsome doctor. He’d disappointed him, and now he had to please him.

It seemed the appointment had keyed Rhett up as well because soon, he was thrusting hard into Link’s mouth, painting with want as his body convulsed and his come spilled into Link’s throat. Link swallowed and obediently licked Rhett’s cock clean. 

“That’s good, Mr. Neal. Very good,” he said as he zipped up his fly. He raised the headrest on the bed to its normal position. Again he reached into the cupboard for something and put on fresh gloves. “This,” he said, holding up what looked like a small metal cage, “is what we’re going to use to make sure you don’t ejaculate for the next thirty days.” Link’s eyes went wide. He knew what this was, and he knew he’d marked it a five on their checklist, but he never in a million years thought Rhett would inflict something so extreme on him so soon.

“No… NO. I’ll be good. I promise. I… I don’t need that.” He tried to jump off the table, but he was still restrained.

Rhett tossed the ice bag aside and, satisfied with the state of Link’s flacid dick, smeared thick silicone lube around his cock and balls and slid a ring over them. Then he slipped the cage over the head of Link’s penis and attached the base of the cage to the ring with a small, gold lock. He smirked as the lock closed with a satisfying _click._

Link looked down. Even soft, his dick was normally pretty big, but crammed into the tiny stainless steel cage, it looked positively pathetic .His entire body felt hot. He could feel his face flush red as his eyes prickled with tears. Before he knew it, they were overflowing onto his cheeks. 

Rhett quickly undid his restraints eased his feet out of the stirrups, encouraging him to sit up. He gently took Link’s face in his hands. “Hey, you can do this.” his voice was so soft as he looked into Link’s eyes. Link gulped, someone put at ease by the gold flecks in Rhett’s grey-green eyes. 

Rhett took of his glasses at set them on the counter, he shrugged off his lab coat, removed his tie, and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He poured Link a cool glass of water and encouraged him to take small sips. 

“I know it’s a lot. And it seems scary. But I promise you it’s safe. I’ll have a key on me at all times and you can call me anytime day or night. And I’ll leave the other copy at the front desk here.”

“Okay,” Link swallowed hard. 

“You’re so amazing, do you know that? It’s so hot to see you all worked up and begging for it. I can’t even handle how beautiful you’re going to be next month. Putty in my hands.” He combed his hands through Link’s hair and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I believe in you.”

“Rhett?”

“Yes, Link?”

“Could you… just maybe, like, hold me?”

“Of course, baby. Scoot over.” Rhett pulled a soft blanket out of a cabinet and turned down the lights. Link sighed with satisfaction as Rhett’s long arm snaked around his waist and spooned him. Rhett’s soft beard tickled his neck as his long, lean frame pressed against Link’s naked body and the pair fell asleep, exhausted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for joining me in this shit show. more to come, because i'm trash.


End file.
